The Witcher 2 romance
In there are five confirmed, discrete romance options (though the term 'romance' is used loosely, since three of the encounters in question are essentially casual sex). Triss and Ves are the more serious of these, in the sense that there is an actual depth and implied continuation of those relationships. All told, Geralt's intimate liaisons can involve Triss, Ves, the Succubus, Mottle, and prostitutes at either of the two brothels. As of the Enhanced Edition, there is also an opportunity for sex with Cynthia in Chapter III if (a) following Iorveth's path and (b) resolving The Secrets of Loc Muinne in a very specific way. * It is not possible to accomplish all of these encounters in a single playthrough (because of the branching paths of Iorveth and Roche); only the bath scene with Triss may be initiated every time (though of course, it also remains optional), sex with Ves can only happen on Roche's path, and Cynthia, Mottle and the succubus are only 'available' along Iorveth's path. Prologue Triss Merigold The opening scene of Geralt's earliest Prologue story (as recounted to Roche in The Dungeons of the La Valettes) shows him getting up as Triss lies naked beside him in her tent. Though Geralt wakes her up and initiates what we can only assume would lead to lovemaking, a rude interruption in the form of King Foltest's messenger enters, so it isn't a romantic encounter as such, but is indicative of one happening prior to that - a typical "morning after" scene. Chapter I Triss Merigold A singular opportunity arises in Act I during the quest The Rose of Remembrance. When given the option to go alone or take Triss, choose to take her with. After a battle partway through the quest, the ground will collapse beneath you, sending you and Triss plummeting into an ancient elven bathhouse. After failed attempts at escape it becomes apparent that you will be spending some time here. Talking to Triss and suggesting that she take a bath will initiate the most celebrated and extensively-crafted sex scene of the game. Chapter II Iorveth's path The Succubus * The Succubus is encountered during With Flickering Heart. (The other party is Ele'yas, the Succubus' jealous, most-recent lover.) The witcher will have to choose either to side with the elf or the demoness (the latter by proving her innocence instead of slaying her). Apart from providing Geralt with a few material" rewards, the succubus offers our hero something more... some quality time with her, as she describes it "unearthly pleasures". Mottle * Mottle is an elven women who can be saved in Flotsam during Chapter I if Geralt chooses to follow Iorveth to Vergen and chooses rescuing the elves rather than pursuing Loredo (the very last choice in Chapter I). She will be found just outside the town of Vergen, past the main gate from the market to the left, where she sells herbs and crafting components. * If approached with interest rather than a dismissive or businesslike manner, she will offer to reward her rescuer with "a bit of joy", considering it a small compensation compared to Geralt's heroic deed. She also gives him the Key to the Tunnel of the Founders if spoken to after the "joy" reward. * Of course, if the witcher pursued vengeance against Loredo first and foremost, Mottle burns to death, and there is no 'substitute' merchant, key, or opportunity for "joy" in this chapter. The same carts are part of the scenery but nobody attends them. * In some versions of the game (AU, possibly others), the "joy" is unavailable as Geralt declines automatically. Roche's path Ves * If Roche's path is taken, Ves is the only potential romantic interest (assuming we do not include hiring camp followers as 'romance') following Chapter I. Put another way, she is the only unique potential sexual encounter on said path. (See the Flotsam brothel page for an explanation of prostitution not constituting 'unique' sex in the context of this game.) * Romancing Ves is possible in the conclusion of the Ave Henselt! quest, in which Geralt is challenged by Ves. He must defeat her in (tournament) combat so that she knows he takes her seriously; then she can be visited at the Blue Stripes' tents outside the Kaedweni Camp. Agreeing with her about 'opportunity', then mentioning her beauty, then agreeing to go to bed, will trigger the sex scene. Chapter III (Iorveth's path only) Cynthia Cynthia is first encountered in a ... substantially compromising position at Philippa Eilhart's house in Vergen, and can be questioned on some interesting subjects during that time. More pertinent to this page, she is involved in The Secrets of Loc Muinne, content added in the Enhanced Edition. * Choose "I want to try the device" in the discussion about the artifact, meet her back at the Eternal Fire inn, express interest and accept her advances. Trivia * In the Australian version of The Witcher 2, the flings with the succubus and Mottle are edited out of the game. Geralt will automatically decline the invitations because of this censorship. The programming for the encounters is still in the game's code and can be restored with a fan-made patch. * The standard sex cut-scene template is described on the Flotsam brothel page. Consider that the prologue for these distinctions of sex scenes with the more unique NPCs: ** The sex scenes with Cynthia and Mottle are 'ordinary', each using one fixed (not random) sequence as described above (Cynthia, for example, always begins with the most 'aggressive' intro, and Mottle always with the most coy one). ** The sex scenes for Ves and the Succubus are similarly based on the sequences as far as motions and positions, but each includes a few 'finishing touches' that sets it apart (Ves lingers on a couple of moments in the 'during' cut and gives a more passionate 'after'; the succubus encounter consists entirely of 'during' shots at changed camera angles). ** The one wholly unique sex scene is with Triss; it contains none of the generic animations or camera angles. ru:Эротика (Ведьмак 2) Category:The Witcher 2 Category:Guides